Famille de Warren
brouillon http://www.warrenfamilyhistory.com/Docs/Our%20Warrens%20in%20England.htm La Famille de Warren (de la Varenne, de Garenne, de Warenne, de Warren, Warren) est une famille anglo-normande comtale. Ils ont possédé de vastes terres en France, en Angleterre, au Pays de Galles et en Irlande. Le nom est dérivé de la ville et de la rivière Varenne, à quelques kilomètres de Dieppe en Normandie. La généalogie des Warren remonte jusqu'à un chevalier viking, Waltimus de Sancto Martino, qui vit au Xe siècle, dans le Pays de Bray, sur les rives de la Varenne au château de Garennes, à BellencombreThe Irish And Anglo-Irish Landed Gentry, When Cromwell Came to Ireland: Or, a Supplement to Irish Pedigrees, John O'Hart, Heritage Books, 2007.. Guillaume de Normandie ajoute à leurs possessions le château de Mortemer (Pays de Bray) comme une récompense pour le service militaire loyal de ce Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey, principal fondateur de la Maison. Guillaume Ier est l'un des barons de Guillaume le Conquérant. Il le suit en Angleterre en 1066. Ils deviennent comtes héréditaires de Surrey. Le roi Guillaume II lui donne environ trois cents seigneuries en Angleterre, en récompense de son service à la bataille de Hastings au cours de la conquête normande de l'Angleterre. Ces terres incluses dans le Shropshire, Essex, Suffolk, Oxford, Hampshire, Cambridgeshire, Buckinghamshire, Huntingdonshire, Bedfordshire, Norfolk, Lincolnshire, Yorkshire, et Sussex, en plus de ses terres en France. Ce Warren est nommé juge co-régent de l'Angleterre quand le Roi est à l'étranger. Ses principales semeures sont le château de Lewes, dans le Sussex, Castle Acre, dans le Norfolk, le château de Conisbrough, dans le Yorkshire, et château de Garennes, à Bellencombre, ou le château de Mortemer en Normandie. Par contre, Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey se marie à Gundreda, qui n'est pas la fille du roi Guillaume le Conquérant, mais certainement sa belle-fille. Guillaume de Warren (1078 – 1138), IIe comte de Warren et Surrey épouse Isabelle de Vermandois, fille du comte de Vermandois et nièce du roi Philippe de France. Les armes des Warren dérivent de celles des Vermandois. La fille du IIe comte, Ada, épouse en 1139 Henry, comte de Huntingdon, fils aîné de David, roi d'Ecosse, et est mère de Malcolm et William, les deux rois d'Écosse. Guillaume de Warren, (1119 – 1148), IIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey combat pour la cause du roi Etienne de Blois avant de changer de camp et de soutenir Geoffrey, duc de Normandie et sa femme Maud, l'impératrice de l'Empire romain germanique dans sa prétention au trône anglais. En 1147, il va à la croisade avec Louis, roi de France, pour récupérer les terres romaines perdues à la conquête musulmane et est tué lors d'une attaque sarrasine à Laodicée. Il est dit que son cœur est ramené en Angleterre, et est enterré au Prieuré de Lewes. La fille et héritière du IIIe Comte, Isabelle de Warren (1137 - 1203), IVe comtesse de Warren et Surrey, se marie d'abord avec le Prince Guillaume de Blois, fils du Roi Etienne, connu sous le nom du comte de Mortain, Boulogne, Warren et Surrey. Après la mort du prince William, sa veuve, se remarie, en 1163, avec Sir Hamelin Plantagenet, vicomte de Touraine, demi-frère naturel du roi Henri II. Le Vicomte prend le nom, les armes et les terres de Warren de uxoris jure, devenant ainsi Hamelin (1129 - 1202), Ve comte de Warren et Surrey. Par la présente l'héritage de Warren, précédemment connecté par le sang et le mariage à la Maison royale anglaise de la Normandie, passe à une branche cadette de la Maison royale anglaise de Plantagenet. Le Ve comte de Warren et Surrey accompagne son frère, le roi Henri II à la conquête papalement sanctionné d'Irlande en 1169 où sa signature apparaît sur un certain nombre de chartes. Il a l'honneur de porter l'épée lors des couronnements de ses neveux de roi Richard Cœur de Lion et le roi Jean. Le Ve Seigneur Warren est un membre du Conseil privé où il est enregistré comme Hamelin, comte de Warren, le frère du roi Henry. Il est l'un des juges de la cour du roi, baron de l'Échiquier, et shérif de Sussex et de Surrey en 1206. Il est l'un de ceux qui conseille à son cousin le roi Jean de mettre son sceau à la Magna Charta, à Runneymede, et est appelé cognatus regis à cause de sa parenté avec la famille royale. Le Ve comte de Warren et Surrey est remplacé par Guillaume (1166 - 1240), VIe comte de Warren et de Surrey qui épouse, en 1225, Maud, fille de William Marshall, comte de Pembroke (veuve de Hugh Bigod, comte de Norfolk). Par cette seconde épouse, ce Warren est père de Jean (1231 - 1304), VIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey. La comtesse de Norfolk et Warren est enterré dans l'Abbaye de Tintern, au Pays de Galles, mais son cœur est déposé devant le grand autel du Prieuré de Lewes. Jean de Warren a cinq ans à la mort de son père, et est placé sous la tutelle du prince Pierre de Savoie, le frère de la reine. En 1247 à l'âge de douze ans, il se marie avec la fille de Hugues de Lusignan et Isabelle d'Angoulême, la veuve du roi Jean et la mère du roi Henri III. Toutefois les Warren descendent du fils de la seconde épouse de Jean (1231 - 1304), VIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey, Jeanne de Mowbrey''Magna Charta Barons, 1915''. Baronial Order of Runnemede, Charles Henry Browning, Genealogical Publishing Com, 2002.. Elle est la fille de William de Mowbray (1173 -1222) et Avice, une fille de William d'Aubigny, 3e comte d'Arundel. Le Comte Edouard de Warren (1259 - 1329) est l'auteur de la branche des seigneurs des Warren de Corduff, en Irlande. Établi en Irlande en 1302, il change l'écu des Warren d'un franc quartier aux armes de sa mère. Chargé en 1306 par le roi Edouard Ier de la garde des biens de l'Archevêché de Dublin, il est cité comme témoin d'un procès en 1306 et membre du Parlement convoqué à Kilmainham en 1317. Edouard de Warren (1259 - 1329) est tué à la bataille d'Arnorcher. Les descendants de ce conquérant normand reviennent sur le continent pour suivre les Stuart. Ils passent au service des Lorraine et des Habsbourg. Bien que fixé un temps en Lorraine, cela les amène jusqu'à Vienne et en Toscane. Jean-Baptiste, 24e comte de Warren, est né à Livourne et se marie à une Meurers (des barons du Saint Empire). * * * * * * * * * * LES VARENNES . 1re Génération . La généalogie des Warren remonte jusqu'à un chevalier viking, Waltimus de Sancto Martino (ca 925 - ca 980), qui vit au Xe siècle, dans le Pays de Bray, sur les rives de la Varenne au château de Garennes, à BellencombreThe Irish And Anglo-Irish Landed Gentry, When Cromwell Came to Ireland: Or, a Supplement to Irish Pedigrees, John O'Hart, Heritage Books, 2007.. Il se marie avec Sibell, certainement fille de Herbastus (Herfast) de Crépon (c.911 - c.981). La famille des Crépon, doit son nom au village de Crépon (Bessin). Elle est issue de différents lignages scandinaves qui appartiennent aux noblesses danoise, norvégienne et suédoise. Ils sont les parents de Guillaume et de : : Hugues de Mortemer (960 - 1025), évêque de Coutance, lui-même père de Roger de Mortemer (avant 990 - après 1074). Il se réconcilie plus tard avec le duc, et il retrouve ses possessions à l'exception du château de Mortemer, qui est confié à Guillaume de Warenne. * * * * * 2e Génération . Guillaume de Varenne (ca 955 - ca 1020) se marie en 995 avec Emma Torta (ca 970 - 4 nov. 1022). Elle est la nièce de Gauthier ou Vautier (Waltherius, Gallerius) Torta, qui siège à Paris, comme évêque, en 936. Il est Chancelier de Hugues le Grand (898 - 956), comte de Paris, et de saint Martin de Tours. Il vit encore en 941, et meurt le 7 juillet de cette année-là. C'est un évêque d'un grand caractère ; mais peu instruit, car il est dit dans une chronique de ce temps, qu‘il sait lire, non écrire. Elle est la petite-fille de Raoul Torta, sénéchal, gouverneur de la Normandie lors de la minorité du duc Richard Sans-Peur (942 - 946). Le Duc Richard le chasse comme traître à son retour en Normandie en 946. Selon Ferdinand Lot, Tourte est un si expressif qu'il indique des Normands d'origine. Leurs armes sont : Lozengy et azureMemoirs of the Ancient Earls of Warren and Surrey, and Their Descendants to the Present Time, Volume 1, John Watson, W. Eyres, 1782.. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * 3e Génération . Raoul de Varenne (985 - avant 1058) est né au château de Garennes, à Bellencombre et repose comme son épouse à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Préaux (avant sa destruction). Le Comte Raoul se marie vers 1020, à Emma de Pont-Audemer (1004 - 1053), fille de Turold, seigneur de Pont-Audemer, ancêtre des Beaumont par son mariage avec Wéwie, sœur de la duchesse Gunnor de Normandie (vers 950 - 1031), femme de Richard sans Peur, 3e duc de Normandie. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * 4e Génération . Raoul II de Varenne (1020 - 1075) apparaît dans une charte datée entre 1027 et 1035, et une autre de 1050 avec sa femme Béatrice de Crépon (1020 - avant 1059). Elle est la fille de Schwester, lui même fils de Herbast(us) de Crépon. Elle est donc sa cousine proche. En 1059, Raoul II de Varenne, sa deuxième femme Emma et son fils Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey sont cités dans une charte. C'est encore un petit seigneur normand. Raoul II de Varenne (1020 - 1075) est un bienfaiteur de l'abbaye Sainte-Catherine du Mont, primitivement appelée de la Sainte-Trinité du Mont, vers le milieu du XIe siècle. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * * * * * * LES COMTES DE WARREN ET DE SURREY . 5e Génération . Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey est le principal fondateur de la Maison de Warren. Guillaume de Normandie ajoute à leurs possessions le château de Mortemer (Pays de Bray) comme une récompense pour le service militaire loyal de ce Warren. Guillaume Ier est l'un des barons de Guillaume le Conquérant. Il le suit en Angleterre en 1066. Les Varennes deviennent comtes héréditaires de Surrey. Le roi Guillaume II lui donne environ trois cents seigneuries en Angleterre, en récompense de son service à la bataille de Hastings au cours de la conquête normande de l'Angleterre. Ces terres incluses dans le Shropshire, Essex, Suffolk, Oxford, Hampshire, Cambridgeshire, Buckinghamshire, Huntingdonshire, Bedfordshire, Norfolk, Lincolnshire, Yorkshire, et Sussex, en plus de ses terres en France. Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey est nommé juge co-régent de l'Angleterre quand le Roi est à l'étranger. Ses principales Demeures sont le château de Lewes, dans le Sussex, Castle Acre, dans le Norfolk, le château de Conisbrough, dans le Yorkshire, et château de Garennes, à Bellencombre, ou le château de Mortemer en Normandie. Par contre, Guillaume Ier (1036 - 1088) comte de Warren et de Surrey se marie à Gundreda, qui n'est pas la fille du roi Guillaume le Conquérant, mais la fille de Gherbod de Oosterzele-Scheldewindeke, qui tient une charge héréditaire d'avocat auprès de l'abbaye Saint-Bertin de Saint-Omer. Elle est une parente éloignée de la reine Mathilde. Guillaume meurt d'une blessure lors du siège du château de Pevensey tenu par des rebelles. Ils sont les parents entre autres de Guillaume II et : : Édith, épouse Gérard de Gournay († 1099), seigneur de Gournay-en-Bray. Ils participent à la première croisade, et son mari meurt avant la prise de Jérusalem. Elle épouse ensuite Dreux III, seigneur de Mouchy (Beauvaisis)Daniel Power, The Norman Frontier in the Twelfth and Early Thirteenth Centuries, Cambridge University Press, 2004, pp. 233, 345, 355.. * * * * * 6e Génération . Guillaume de Warren (1078 – 1138), IIe comte de Warren et Surrey épouse en 1118 Isabelle de Vermandois (1078 – 1138), fille du comte de Vermandois, et nièce du roi Philippe de France. Elle est veuve de Robert de Meulan, Ier comte de Leicester. Depuis 1115, la comtesse Élisabeth vit avec Guillaume, et son enlèvement concluant apparemment une liaison qui dure depuis très longtemps. Le comte de Meulan ne leur permet pas de se remarier. Peu de temps après le décès du vieux comte (1118), qu'on dit mort de chagrin et d'humiliation après cet affront public, les deux amants se marient. Elle a déjà eu au moins une fille de lui entre 1115 et 1118, c'est-à-dire durant son mariage avec Meulan. Les armes des Warren dérivent depuis ce mariage de celles des Vermandois. Ils sont les parents entre autres de Guillaume III et : : La fille du IIe comte, Ada, épouse en 1139 Henry, comte de Huntingdon, fils aîné de David, roi d'Ecosse, et est mère de Malcolm et William, les deux rois d'Écosse. * * * * * 7e Génération . Guillaume de Warren, (1119 – 19 janvier 1148), IIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey combat pour la cause du roi Etienne de Blois avant de changer de camp et de soutenir Geoffrey, duc de Normandie et sa femme Maud, l'impératrice de l'Empire romain germanique dans sa prétention au trône anglais. Par sa mère, il est demi-frère des jumeaux Robert de Beaumont et Galéran IV de Meulan, et cousin du roi de France Louis VII. Guillaume fait partie de ceux qui, avec Louis VII de France et Galéran IV de Meulan, font le vœu de croisade à Vézelay le 24 mars 1146. Il confie ses terres à son frère Reginald et part en juin 1147 pour la deuxième croisade en Terre sainte. Il rejoint Louis VII, à Worms, et sert dans sa garde personnelle. Alors que l'armée des croisés traverse l'Anatolie en direction de la Terre sainte, il est dans l'arrière-garde de Louis VII et est massacré par les Maures dans les défilés de Laodicea le 19 janvier 1148. ‎Il est dit que son cœur est ramené en Angleterre, et est enterré au Prieuré de Lewes. Sa veuve est Ela de Ponthieu († 14 octobre 1174), fille du comte Guillaume Ier de Ponthieu. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * 8e Génération . Isabelle de Warren (1137 - 1203), IVe comtesse de Warren et Surrey, se marie d'abord avec le Prince Guillaume de Blois, fils du Roi Etienne, connu sous le nom du comte de Mortain, Boulogne, Warren et Surrey. Après la mort du prince William, sa veuve, se remarie, en 1163, avec Sir Hamelin Plantagenet, vicomte de Touraine, demi-frère naturel du roi Henri II. Le Vicomte prend le nom, les armes et les terres de Warren de uxoris jure, devenant ainsi Hamelin (1129 - 1202), Ve comte de Warren et Surrey. Par la présente l'héritage de Warren, précédemment connecté par le sang et le mariage à la Maison royale anglaise de la Normandie, passe à une branche cadette de la Maison royale anglaise de Plantagenet. Le Ve comte de Warren et Surrey accompagne son frère, le roi Henri II à la conquête papalement sanctionné d'Irlande en 1169 où sa signature apparaît sur un certain nombre de chartes. Il a l'honneur de porter l'épée lors des couronnements de ses neveux de roi Richard Cœur de Lion et le roi Jean. Le Ve Seigneur Warren est un membre du Conseil privé où il est enregistré comme Hamelin, comte de Warren, le frère du roi Henry. Il est l'un des juges de la cour du roi, baron de l'Échiquier, et shérif de Sussex et de Surrey en 1206. Il est l'un de ceux qui conseille à son cousin le roi Jean de mettre son sceau à la Magna Charta, à Runneymede, et est appelé cognatus regis à cause de sa parenté avec la famille royale. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * 9e Génération . Le Ve comte de Warren et Surrey est remplacé par Guillaume (1166 - 1240), VIe comte de Warren et de Surrey qui épouse, en 1225, Maud, fille de William Marshall, comte de Pembroke (veuve de Hugh Bigod, comte de Norfolk). Maud Marshall (1192 - 1248), comtesse de Norfolk et Warren (1192 - 1248) est enterrée dans l'Abbaye de Tintern, au Pays de Galles, mais son cœur est déposé devant le grand autel du Prieuré de Lewes. Par cette seconde épouse, ce Warren est père de : : Jean (1231 - 1304), qui suit, : et Isabel de Warenne (c. 1228 – 1282), mariée à Hugh d'Aubigny, Ve comte de Arundel. * * * * * 10e Génération . Jean (1231 - 1304), VIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey est encore enfant lorsque son père meurt et devient pupille du roi Henri III d'Angleterre. Il épouse en 1247 Alice de Lusignan, la demi-sœur du roi. Leur fils Durant la Seconde Guerre des barons, il reste d'abord fidèle au roi, puis rallie Simon de Montfort avant de retourner dans le camp royal. Il participe aux campagnes écossaises d'Édouard Ier et commande notamment les forces anglaises à Dunbar en 1296, où les Écossais sont battus, puis à Stirling Bridge l'année suivante, où il est mis en déroute par William Wallace. Ils sont les parents de : : Guillaume de Warenne (1256 - 1286) was the only son of John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey and his wife Alice de Lusignan. William married Joan, daughter of Robert de Vere, 5th Earl of Oxford. They had the following children: John de Warenne, 7th Earl of Surrey (30 June 1286 – June 1347) Alice de Warenne (15 June 1287 - 23 May 1338), wife of Edmund FitzAlan, 9th Earl of Arundel. William was killed in a tournament at Croydon in 1286,1 predeceasing his father. It has been suggested that this was murder, planned in advance by William's enemies.23 On the 5th Earl's death the title went to John, the only son of William. John died without legitimate children, so on his death the title passed to Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel, eldest son of Edmund FitzAlan and John' sister Alice. Jean (1231 - 1304), VIIe comte de Warren et de Surrey se remarie en 1258 avec Jeanne de Mowbrey, fille de Roger de Mowbray (1218 - 1266) et Maud de Beauchamp (1229 - avant 1273) Magna Charta Barons, 1915. Baronial Order of Runnemede Charles Henry Browning, Genealogical Publishing Com, 2002.. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * 11e Génération . * * * * * 12e Génération . * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Anglo-Normands Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noblesse de Normandie Catégorie:Noble français